


"Is this a date?"

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, Oblivious Scott, Sad Isaac, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're halfway through the movie when Scott realises two things. The movie was pretty boring and everyone around them was making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is this a date?"

"Are you busy?" Scott blinked confused. "No, I'm not." Isaac stood in the dorrway, shifting nervously. "Do you have any plans for today?" He looked down and Scott could pick up his heart beta, which was... Irregular? "No. Why are you asking?" Scott frowned. His friend was acting pretty odd lately. "I thought that maybe we could go out and watch a movie", Isaac said and looked up with that puppy dog expression on his face. He held his breath and Scott could practically feel his nervousness.  
 _ **Strange.**_  
"Yeah, if you want to." 

They're halfway through the movie when Scott realises two things. The movie was pretty boring and everyone around them was making out. He shifted and looked at Isaac, who was sitting next to him, looking pretty stiff. " Isaac?" The boy turned towards him. "What day is it?" The scent of nervousness was very prominent on Isaac now. "Februrary 14th."  
Oh. _**Oh**_  
"Is this a date?" Scott swallowed, fearing the answer. The younger boy's heart beat picked up "I thought that was clear. I mean you must have picked up on the crush I have on you years ago and it is Valentine's day and I asked you out... You have no idea and thought we were here as friends. In that case let me go to the bathroom really quick."  
With bruning cheeks he ran of, leaving a confused Scott behind.  
"But I thought he had a thing for Allison?"

Deciding that whatever make-out-movie was playing wasn't important he ran after Isaac.  
He found the light-haired boy in the men's bathroom, pulling at his hair and muttering:" Stupid. So stupid. Why would you think that he was interested in you? He's Scott. He is like the hot girl everyone wants to bang. Stupid!" Isaac hit the wall with his fist and hissed at the pain, but cursed when his knuckles healed.  
"Isaac?", Scott asked and walked slowly towards him, treating him like an injured animal. "What are you doing?" The beta didn't react, just hit the wall again. "Go away, Scott." The scent of anger and pain was heavily hanging in the air. Isaac, stop. You're one of my best frineds and I-" "It's okay, I get it", Isaac interrupted him. "No, you don't!", the other boy shouted and stormed towards him, stopping only to keep their bodies from touching, but they were close enough to feel the heat from each other's bodies. "You are one of my best friends. And I was pretty scared to admit my feelings towards you because of that, okay? But I though that you were just fooling aound with my all the time, Y'know? I thought you had it bad for Allison. But god, if I had known this was a date, I would have spent watching that boring movie differently.  
Isaac's cheeks flushed deep red. "You thought I wanted Allison?" He went to pull his hair again, but Scott chatched his hands. "I deserve it." Scott shock his head almost violently. "No!" The other boy looked up at him waringly. "You don't deserve that. And you don't deserve the way they treated you. But I will try to treat you like you deserve it, okay? If you'll have me. You're beautiful and kind and loyal." He took a deep breath.  
"And I really like you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes."  
Isaac threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I really like you, too. Happy Valentine's day, Scott."  
"Happy Valentine's day, Isaac", he smiled and held the boy closer. It didn't matter that they were in a bathroom, as long as Isaac was clinging to him he would always hold him, keep him safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing another ship, but it turned out pretty rushed.  
> Tell me what you think?  
> Oh and happy valentine's day y'all :)
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ You can vote which fic you want me to write/update next ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/99808040033/vote-which-update-fic-you-want-next/)   
> 


End file.
